Two Uzumakis are better then one
by Tomoki14467
Summary: On the night of the kyuubi attack the third hokage sacrifices himself to save Minato. And Naruto has a twin sister. smart Naruto good Sasuke, alive Kushina and Minato, SasukexOC (chapter 7/8 revised)
1. Chapter 1

"Damn that fox is huge" yelled a random leaf shinobi."We have to hold out until the fourth gets back!" yelled another."By the time he gets here we will all be dead.

"SUMMONING JUTSU" all of a sudden there was a big poof and the cheif toad Gamabunta was there, kyuubi roared at him. on top of the toad the was a blond man with a bundle in his hands.

Minato looked sadly at the baby in his arms, "i will not see you grow up naruto i am sorry", he put naruto on Gamabunta's head and started doing handseals. "REAPER DE-", He was about to do the reaper death seal but an old man in a battle suit tackled him.

"Sarutobi what are you doing!?" yeled minato, i am saving you so that you can live with your family,i've had a good life now its time for it to end" said the sandaime. "Sarutobi..your a true hero thought minato".

"REAPER DEATH SEAL"! yelled the old man, he then sealed the kyuubi into the little blond baby."goodbye Konoha" he said as the shinigami took his soul,he dropped dead after that,and the shinobi seeing the demon gone cheered.

"Thank you sarutobi" said minato as he carried naruto back to the namikaze hiding place were he put Kushina.

Meanwhile

...

"Kushina another one is coming" said a namikaze nurse. "Damnit where is minato" said Kushina while trying to push the other child out."Its a girl" said the nurse with a smile."Wow said Kushina'with tears in her eyes. "Shes Brilliant" she said,"i will name her Kamiko.

(A/N Kamiko = superior child)

"Kushina!" yelled minato coming in with naruto."Minato your alive" said Kushina. "Yes but at the cost of Sarutobi's life" he said sadly." Oh my" said Kushina sadly.

"Hey" said Minato, 'who is that?" he said pointing to the red haired baby in Kushinas arms. "This is our daughter Kamiko " she said.

"Amazing, we have two children" he said with a smile.

...

Timeskip 1 day

...

The shinobi council was deciding what to do with naruto.

"We should leave him with his family" said Mebuki Haruno. (A/N Mebuki is the true name of sakura's mother}

"No"! said Danzo, "We should send him to me, so i can train him to be the greatest ninja".

"I agree with Danzo" said the two village elders, "he should be trained properly".

"No i will raise him in my house with my other child" said Minato, "and who better to train him then the hokage and the Red death"?

"I agree with the hokage" said Shikaku Nara with all the other clan heads agreeing.

"Fine" said Minato "this meeting is over dissmissed.

...

Timeskip 6 years

...

"Hurry up Kamiko", were gonna be late for the first day of the academy"! said Naruto.

Him and his sister are 6 years old. While naruto is like Minato which means he is clueless to affections, Kamiko is more like Kushina which means she got the Uzumaki violent behavior.

"I know shut up" said Kamiko

Her and her brother were rushing to the academy for there first day.

"There it is" said Naruto pointing to a large building.

"Hey Naruto!". Naruto turned to see his best friend Sasuke Uchiha

"Hey Sasuke"! said Naruto

"Naruto what do you think will happen this year?" the uchiha said

"well i think it might be boring because we most likely know all the stuff their gonna teach us" said Naruto

"I agree" said Sasuke

The bell rang and everyone went inside.

"Alright everyone, i am Iruka Umino i will be your teacher,why dont you all introduce yourselves" said Iruka

After everyone introduced themselves the class began.

...

Time skip 6 years... again

...

"Alright everyone," this is the day we tell you your genin teams." said Iruka

"I hope were on the same team Sasuke." said Naruto.

"Yea it would be to annoying to have anyone else other then you on my team, especially.. fangirls."

"Alright, Team 7 is Naruto Namikaze, Kamiko Namikaze, and Sasuke Uchiha.

"NO WAY, HOW COME KAMIKO GETS TO BE WITH SASUKE-KUN AND I DONT?!" yelled a pink haired girl

"Well Sakura because the hokage said so" said Iruka

"Alright were on the same team sis!" yelled Naruto.

"I know its awesome and we get sasuke to so we'll be the best team ever!: yelled Kamiko with just as much enthusiasm.

...

"Where is he!" yelled Kamiko, "we have been here for 3 hours."

"Yea" said Naruto.

Sasuke was sleep so he did'nt comment.

The door opened and a white haired man came in his hair defying gravity, "yo" he said "im Kakashi i will be your jonin instructor.

"Finally you get here." said Kamiko

"Alright meet me on the roof." he said before disappearing

...

"Alright tell me about yourselves i will go first, my name is Kakashi Hatake,my likes hm, my dislikes i dont know, my hobbie is reading, and i have dreams every night."

"Alright you first redhead."

"My name is Kamiko Namikaze, i like ramen and my brother,my dislikes are Fanboys, my hobbies is gardening and training , and my dream is to one day join ANBU."

"You blondie." Kakashi said

"My name is Naruto Namikaze ,i like ramen, sasuke, and my sister my, dislikes are people who are LATE for things, and my hobbies are training and hanging out at ichirakus, my dream for the future is to be hokage like my dad."

"Alright emo kid your up." Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes, fire, my dislikes my brother cuz hes an ass, my hobbies training and cooking things with tomatoes, My dream is to marry a hot girl and have kids."

"Every one just stared at him for a moment before Kakashi told them to meet him at training ground 7 the next day.

"Alright cya Sasuke." said Naruto and Kamiko.

"Yea cya." said Sasuke

A/N first chapter done please review and i will update soon


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and continue to do that please

Poll

Kamiko x Sasuke yes or no

yes: 0

no: 0

On with the story!

...

Naruto and Kamiko were in there family's kitchen eating a breakfast of ramen.

"I just know were gonna pass this test." said Kamiko with her face full of ramen.

"Yea there's no way we could not pass, not to brag but were are the best of our class." said Naruto

"Now you two hurry up with that ramen or your gonna be late." said Kushina

"Oh please we both know Kakashi will be at least 2 hours late."

"Well you should tell Sasuke that." said Minato walking in with Sasuke behind him looking dressed for a mission.

"Yea why didn't you tell me that I could have slept longer." Said Sasuke yawning

"Well I didn't feel like it, you should have known from how late he was yesterday." Kamiko said with a smirk.

Sasuke gave her the famous Uchiha glare.

"Well we should get going so we can come up with a strategy." said Naruto after finishing his 30th bowl of ramen.

"Alright cya mom and dad." said Kamiko as they walked out.

'"Alright heres the plan." said Naruto

...

"Alright guys are you ready?" asked Kakashi

"The test is to take these bells." he said as he held up 2 bells, "You have 2 hours to take them from me come with the intent to kill or you will fail, ready? START."

Naruto,Kamiko, and Sasuke jumped into the trees.

"Hm they all went the same way." said Kakashi. Then three Kamikos came out of the trees and tried to cut him with tantos. Then Naruto came from behind and kicked him into the air. Sasuke appeard above him and fired a fireball jutsu.

"Did we get him?" asked Kamiko

Then Kakashi turned into a flaming log.

"Damn a substitution!" yelled Naruto

Kakashi appeared behind Naruto and punched him into a tree,the Naruto popped and another Naruto came from the bushes with a blue ninjato and slashed at Kakashi, then him and Kamiko started some handsigns.

"NAMIKAZE COMBO: WIND FIRE TORNADO!"

Naruto created a big tornado and Kamiko put fire in it, it burned Kakashi and threw him into the air, then Sasuke appeared behind Kakashi and started kicking him he ended it with a down kick.

"LIONS BARRAGE!"

Kakashi just sat there for a few minuts before he got back up. he had alot of bruises his clothes were cut and he had some 1st first degree burns.

"Alright I have to say you guys passed, your teamwork is amazing."

"Well we have been training together for years."

"These guys could become the next sannin." Kakashi thought

"Meet me tomorrow at the hokage tower for our first mission." he said with an eye smile

"All right we passed, were awesome!" Yelled Kamiko

...

"This is Kamiko i have found the target." said Kamiko

"Good lets get him so we can end this misson." Said naruto

Kamiko jumped and grabbed the target.

"Alright mission completed." said Kamiko

Then the target jumped on her head just to get caught by Naruto.

"Yup this is the daimyo's wife's cat." said Naruto

" Damn that thing is fast." said Sasuke

"Alright lets take it back to the tower." said Kakashi

...

"Thats 20 D ranks done i think your ready for a C rank Kakashi." said Minato

"Yea we could totally do a C rank!" yelled Naruto (A/N he may be smarter but hes still Naruto)

"Alright we will." said Kakashi

"Well I have one for you right here, you will escort a bridge builder to Wave so he can finish his bridge."

Then an old man came into the room.

"I am Tazuna, you will give me super protection so i can finish my super bridge even at the cost of your own lives." Said Tazuna

"What an ass." thought Naruto

"Lets head out." said Kakashi

...

"This is awesome, I have never been outside the village before." said Kamiko

"I hope we get to fight sometime soon." said sasuke

"Actually since this is a C rank mission we most likely won't fight any ninjas." said Kakashi

Everyone noticed how Tazuna frowned a little when Kakashi said that. As they were walking they all noticed a puddle. Naruto and Kamiko looked at each other and smirked.

"Wait a sec guys I have to pee." said Naruto walking over to the puddle, he unzipped his paints and took a piss in the puddle.

As they were walking away to ninjas covered in pee came out of the puddle with death in their eyes. They rushed Naruto and wrapped their chains around him and ripped him to shreds. They were suprised when Naruto came from behind the and knocked one of them out with a neck chop.

"Nice try." said Naruto smirking

"Gozu!" yelled Meizu. he then rushed at Naruto just to get kicked on both sides of his head by Kamiko and Sasuke.

"Good work guys." said Kakashi. "Now care to tell me why you had C rank missing nin after you Tazuna?"

"Im sorry but I could not afford a B rank mission, the country I come from is poor because a tyrant named Gato is messing up our economy and has us living in fear, the bridge I am building will get us to the outside world so we can trade manually so there is no need for Gato, but he has a crew of over 200 criminals by his side." said Tazuna with a sad face.

"We should go back now but since its a Leaf code to help those in need we will protect you until you finish your bridge." said Kakashi.

"Kami bless Konoha." said Kamiko with a smile

" Oh thank you!" said Tazuna, I wont forget this.

"Alright lets go said Kakashi.

"Hmmm Kakashi of the Sharingan no wonder the Demon Brothers lost." thought a guy in the bushes, well then I guess if you want things done you gotta do it yourself." he said throwing a big ass sword.

"Look out!" said Kakashi pulling Tazuna down while Naruto and Sasuke pulled Kamiko down.

A tall man with no shirt on jumped on top of the sword.

"Well well, Kakashi of the Sharingan." said the man

"Zabuza, Demon of the Mist." said Kakashi

"Hand over the old man and maybe I will let you go." said Zabuza

" I don't like those odds, your 'maybe' most likely means your lying and will try to kill us." said Naruto

"Well then, get ready to die!" said Zabuza charging at Kakashi.

Kakashi uncovered his sharingan eye and intercepted Zabuza's sword.

"Guys stay back I will handle him." said Kakashi

"You shouldn't say things you can't promise." said Zabuza as a clone came from behind Kakashi and attacked the genin.

Naruto blocked the clone's sword with his gold katana. Then Kamiko cut it in half with a red and black ninjato.

"You underestimated my students Zabuza." said Kakashi

"And you underestimated me." said Zabuza as he turned into water and reappeared behind the genin and swung his sword

Kakashi blocked his sword with a kunai, then Zabuza kicked him into the water and trapped him in a bubble.

" Don't worry Kakashi." said Naruto charging at Zabuza with his katana. He swung but Zabuza blocked and kicked him in the stomach, then Kamiko came behind him with her Ninjato and slashed at the arm keeping the jutsu active, Zabuza was forced to release the jutsu to save his arm.

"Time for you to die." said Kakashi smashing Zabuza against a tree with a water jutsu. He was about to kill him when 3 senbon landed in Zabuza's neck.

A masked shinobi appeared and took hold of Zabuza.

"Thanks for holding him off." said the masked ninja, i have been looking for him for years. the ninja said before jumping away.

"Well since thats done"Said Kakashi before passing out.

"We can take him to my place so he can rest." said Tazuna

"Okay lets go then." Said Naruto making 4 shadow clones to carry Kakashi.

...

A/N alright chapter done sorry for the wait, i had to start school again ^_^

well be sure to review. cya


	3. Chapter 3

Alright thanks for the reviews

i have been having trouble thinking about naruto's clothes

and since I like his outfit from movie three thats his perm suit, except its black and red

answer to to the review "pairing Naruto x Kamiko" is no.

disclaimer: Naruto is owned by misashi kishimoto and tv tokyo i dont own it, though if i did sasuke would not be so emo.

on with the story

...

"Where am I?" said Kakashi's when he woke up.

"Kakashi your up, were at Tazuna's house, hey guys Kakashi's up!" yelled Naruto

Everyone came into the room and Kamiko checked him over with a medical jutsu.

"Well since everyone is here I guess i should tell you the bad news." said Kakashi

"What bad news?" asked Kamiko

"Zabuza is alive." said Kakashi

"Well that sucks." said Sasuke

"Yea, it does so im gonna train you guys to be able to fight him without dying." said Kakashi

"How long do we have to train?" asked Naruto

"We have a week at most, so starting today we are gonna start training your speed and strength." said Kakashi

"I don't think that would be enough time to train to fight an A-rank criminal." said Sasuke

"No i will fight Zabuza, you guys focus on his partner." Said Kakashi

...

"Alright, I will give you each two pairs of gravity weights to put on your arms and legs." said Kakashi "These weights increase when you add chakra to them.

Kakashi threw them each a pair of weights. "Okay I want you each to run 1000 laps around the forest, then then do 100 push ups with giant boulders on your backs." said Kakashi

They all just stared at him. " That, is badass!" yelled Naruto

Naruto put on his weights and put on 200 times gravity.

"Yea lets do this...AHHHH!" Naruto tried to run but as soon as he took one step his foot went into the ground followed with the rest of his body leaving a Naruto shaped crater.

"Idiot." said Sasuke

" That is why you shouldn't do to much at one time." said Kakashi

"Okay bad idea." said Naruto coming out of the ground

"Alright lets start." said Kakashi

Naruto grabbed a boulder and strapped it to his back and started doing his push ups.

...

6 hours later

...

"Come on Naruto were going back to the house." said Kamiko

"No way,im gonna stay and train for a little while longer."

Have it your way." she Said

Naruto continued to train his strength until he passed out.

...

Next day

...

A girl in a pink kimono was walking through the forest to find some herbs when she saw a blond boy laying on the ground.

"Thats that blonde haired genin on Kakashi's team." she thought. She was going to choke him when his hand came up and caught her arm.

"What are you doing." asked Naruto with his eyes opened. "Wow i rest for five minutes and someone is already trying to rape me." he thought

"Well i saw you lying there so i was going to wake you up." she said. "Whats your name?"

"Im Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, shinobi arts master and the future Hokage of the hidden Leaf Village!" he yelled

"Oh, thats a big goal." she said, " My name is Haku."

"What are you doing out here haku?" asked Naruto

"Im looking for herbs to heal someone precious to me, do you have anyone precious to you Naruto? she asked

"Yea I have my sister, my team, and my parents." said Naruto

'Well you should always protect them because thats when you become truly strong." Haku said, "Well I have to go find some herbs for my friend it was nice to meet you Naruto."

"Yea cya." yelled Naruto

...

1 week later

...

"Naruto stop running around we have to get to the bridge." yelled Sasuke. Naruto was running around the forest testing his speed and strength.

"But im so FAST!" yelled Naruto punching a tree leaving a huge hole.

"I got him" said Kamiko running over too Naruto, then she kicked him in his groin and threw him over her arms.

"Alright lets get to the bridge." said Kakashi

...

"Haku get ready, as soon as we get to the bridge we will kill everyone that is there and then when the Konoha ninja get there we will kill them, then we will go after the old man.

"Yes lord Zabuza." said Haku

...

"Whoa what happened to everyone." yelled Naruto. Th bridge was covered in bodies and blood. Then a strong mist started to cover the bridge. "Zabuza." said Kakashi.

"Well its nice to see you Kakashi."said Zabuza, "I think its time for you and your students to die."

"Lord Zabuza i will handle his students." said Haku

She charged at Naruto and tried to kick him but Naruto blocked her and kicked her in the face, then Sasuke punched her in the stomach. They thought they had her when she turned into ice and appeared behind them.

"ICE STYLE: CRYSTAL ICE MIRRORS!" she yelled. A dome of ice mirrors trapped the Genin inside.

"I got this Naruto." said Sasuke. "FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!", the attack did nothing to the ice mirrors they didn't even drip.

"Let me try, Kage Bunshin." Said Naruto making twelve clones, they all made a rasengan and attacked the ice the ice cracked alot but didn't fall.

(A/N I know i have been doing the jutsus in english but hey, kage bunshin is shorter then saying "shadow clone jutsu" and im lazy so i did just that)

"Now my turn." said Haku throwing needles in to Naruto and Sasuke, she continued doing that until Sasuke started to block them and his eyes were different.

"Hey I did it, i got my sharingan." said Sasuke

"Not good." thought Haku. She went into a mirror above naruto and threw needles at him. Sasuke rushed in front of Naruto and took the needles for him.

"Sasuke why did you do that?" asked Naruto

"Because your my best friend Naruto." said Sasuke before he passed out.

Red aura started to cover Naruto, his teeth got sharper and his eyes turned red with slits in them.

"YOU BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Naruto before running up to Haku breaking the sound barrier and punching her.

Haku could fell alot of bones break when Naruto punched her. Naruto kicked her into the air before shooting a huge blast of wind at her.

(A/N i forgot to mention this earlier but Haku is a girl because i dont care what kishimoto says, in my story she is a girl god damnit!)

Haku was forced to take the blast head on because she was in the air, right when Naruto was about to end her life her mask broke of and he stopped an inch away from her face.

"Why did you stop I want to die, I am of no more use to Lord Zabuza." said Haku

" Why would someone like you work for someone like Zabuza" asked Naruto

Haku told him the story of how Zabuza saved her.

"So you see, I owe my life to Zabuza." she said

"You can have your own life" said Naruto

"Shut up and just kill me already." yelled Haku

Naruto lifted up his hand and Haku waited for him to kill her only to feel him flick her forehead.

"You dont deserve to die." said Naruto

Haku's eyes suddenly went wide and she rushed to Zabuza just in time to take a hit in the heart from Kakashi.

Zabuza looked at haku as she coughed up blood.

"In the end I still protected you Lord Zabuza." thought haku before falling lifeless to the ground.

Then everyone on the bridge heard clapping and turned to see Gato with 300 other men behind him. "You failed Zabuza although I was never going to pay you anyway,kill them all." he said

Zabuza grabbed his sword and ran towerd the men killing them while taking some stabs to himself too, he then went over to Gato and cut him in half.

He crawled over to Haku before he died.

Team seven buried them on a hill with Zabuza's sword on his grave.

...

3 days later

...

The bridge was finished and Team 7 were already leaving.

"I wonder what we should name the bridge." a random person said

"I think we should name it the great leaf bridge in honor of the ninja that freed our town." said Tazuna and cheers erupted behind him.

...

(A/N well thats the end of the third chapter took me awhile)

well cya when i come back


	4. Authors note

So i started thinking maybe i should do the jutsus in half japanes like you know Katon instead of fire style

and also i was thinking about pairings so i decided

Naruto x who ever the fuck i want

Kamiko x Sasuke

also i would like some suggestions for the story im open so please i would like that very much and i promise to use them if they are good.

so until next update cya


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait I had a bit of a writers block, but here is the next chapter

disclaimer

Naruto belongs to misashi Kishimoto and tv tokyo but if I owned the anime, Naruto would be less of a spammer.

on with the story

...

Naruto was walking through his house when he heard some weird sounds coming from Kamiko's room. He walked in to see the whole room was dark except for 4 candles lit under a big picture of a log. Kamiko was sitting in front of the picture in dark red robes and bowing her heads with her hand in front of her.

"Oh great log-sama I worship you for saving my brother I give you a sacrifice for this." said Kamiko holding up a dead rat.

Naruto was just standing behind her with a -WTF- look.

'OH NO MY SISTER HAS LOST IT!' he thought

"Naruto come join me and worship the almighty log." said Kamiko

"No Kamiko you have lost it."said Naruto

"I have not lost it I just noticed how holy the log is." said Kamiko

'I don't even know why im trying to convince her' thought Naruto

"Well im gonna leave you to your crazy" said Naruto walking out

"Damn non believers." said Kamiko

...

Naruto was on his way to the Hokage's office, he walked straight pass the secretary even though she tried to stop him from going in.

What he saw would scar him for life.

"Hey dad I . ... WHAT THE FUCK!?, MY EYES!

Minato and Kushina were on the desk doing things I can't say because this is a T rated story.

Naruto was in too much of a rush to open the door so he just jumped out of the window.

Kushina looked up from her position."What was that? she asked

"I don't know and I don't care im not finished with you yet."said Minato, and he and his wife continued there 'activity'

...

'Why would they do something like that in a place where anyone could just walk in.. like me!' thought Naruto

As he was walking there was a girl with pale eyes following him and he was to much in shock to notice.

...

Hinata really wanted to go talk to him but she was to shy.

'I have to talk to him before anyone takes him.' she thought

She continued to follow him until she noticed he was heading toward the Uchiha district.

...

Naruto was rapidly banging on Sasukes door, he continued to knock on the door and ring the door bell until someone reached out and pulled him inside.

Fugaku Uchiha was pissed. This blonde kid kept blowing up his door bell.

"Listen you punk, my wife just went to sleep and if she wakes up cranky because you woke her up i will be your ass!" he yelled

"Im sorry sir I need Sasuke to spar with me its important I need something to take my mind off of what i just saw." said Naruto.

Sasuke came from out of his room trying to see what all of the loud noise was about.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" asked sasuke

"Sasuke I need you to spar with me, I just saw my parents doing terrible things to each other and I need to erase it from my mind!" he yelled

"All right lets go" said Sasuke understanding what Naruto was saying because it happened to him.

...

"All right we are doing only Taijutsu." said Sasuke

"Okay lets go!" said Naruto

Naruto dashed at Sasuke aiming a punch at his face which Sasuke dodged , Sasuke tried to sweep Naruto's legs but Naruto jumped and kicked him in the stomach.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's leg and swung him into a tree.

It was obvious too Naruto that Sasuke was better at taijutsu so he decided to cheat and created 6 clones, they all charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke punched one in the face making it pop but the smoke blocked him frm seeing the other two, the two Naruto clones kicked Sasuke into the air and the real Naruto jumped of of one of the clones back.

While Sasuke was going up he got punched from three sides by three naruto clones and the real Naruto appeared above him and downward kick him in the stomach int the the ground.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO RENDAN!" yelled Naruto

Sasuke tried to get up but just fell back down.

"Ouch" said Sasuke with his face in the grass.

"Hah hah what a way to take your mind off of gross things" said Naruto with a smile.

"Thanks Sasuke." he said before jumping out of the Uchiha district

...

"All right its been an hour, hopefully I can go to dads office and not get scarred for life." said Naruto

Naruto neared the Hokage Mansion and instead of going up the stairs he just jumped in through the window. Luckily for him his dad was just sitting there doing paper work.

"Hello Naruto what brings you here?" said Minato

"Dad There is something I have to ask you its very important." said Naruto

Minato heard the seriousness in his sons voice and frowned.

"What is it Naruto?"he asked

"Well, while we were on th bridge in wave fighting Zabuza and his student Haku, I thought Sasuke had died, I got really angry and this red Chakra appeared around me, and then I didn't fell like myself anymore I just felt rage and bloodlust, do you know what the red chakra was?" asked Naruto

"Yes I do Naruto, and I think your old enough to know, when you were born the Kyuubi attacked the village, I couldn't stop him so I had to seal it and the person I sealed it into, was you Naruto." said Minato

Naruto could not believe it there was a giant demon fox in his body and it had been there since he was born.

"WHY WOULD YOU SEAL IT INTO ME?!" yelled Naruto

"I sealed it into you because i could not ask for someone else to give up their child to be a jinchuriki, and I also sealed it into you because someone very power full is coming for you and you needed the back up power to fight him off." said Minato

"Who is he?" asked Naruto

"Madara Uchiha" Said Minato

"Wait that can't be, he died atleast 80 years ago he would be like, 100 or something." said Naruto

"Well that was just the first option,the second was that he might of been a student of Madara before he died and drilled the hatred of Konoha into his head." said Minato

"I see then i should probably try to contact the Kyuubi said." said Naruto

He jumped out the window (again) and went home.

...

one week Later

...

Naruto and his team were were just sitting under a tree waiting for their ever late teacher. Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke holding 3 slips with an eye smile.

"YOUR LATE!" yelled Kamiko

"Yea well I had to get your application sheets for the chunin exams." said Kakashi

"Hn, so those start already." said Sasuke

"All right we are so gonna beat up all of the the teams and totally become chunin!" yelled Naruto

"They start in a week." said Kakashi giving them their applications and leaving

...

one week later (again)

...

Team seven were walking down the hall to the academy to take the chunin exams. the place was crowded with people from all over the world.

"Who i have never seen so many girl in my life." said Naruto with a pervy grin

"You idiot stop drooling and focus, im sure that that sign is a genjutsu and this is the second floor." said Kamiko

"Its probably a test we should just go upstairs." said Sasuke

as soon as they got into the room a blonde blur jumped on Naruto's back.

"Hiya Naruto." said Ino

"Oh yea hey Ino, um could you maybe stop sqeezing me to death." said Naruto with his face turning blue.

"Nope your just to cute." said Ino

Team 8 came in and Kiba greeted them loudly and Hinata was glaring death at Ino who only smirked.

"Well looks like everyone is here, are you all ready to get beat by me?" asked Kiba

"Oh please I could beat you with both my legs tied to my hands." said Kamiko

A tall man in a black cloak appeared in the classroom.

"Shut up you maggots its time for the first part of the test so sit down and shut up!" yelled Ibiki

...

(A/N yea sorry for the wait I had so much school to attend and my teachers are such a drag)

well thats the real chapter 4 up

R & R and i will update soon I hope


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter

sorry for the wait, I was having trouble getting around to it.

enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright you brats the first test is a written test, the rules are if anyone is caught cheating them and their team must leave at once, understand?" asked Ibiki

He got nods from everyone in the room.

_"AWW crap a written test the bane of my existance!"_yelled Naruto in his mind

"You better Not quite Naruto." whispered Sasuke

As Naruto was looking over the questions he noticed something.

_"Wait a sec, IM THE SON OF THE DAMN FOURTH HOKAGE THIS TEST IS NOTHING!"_ thought Naruto as he started to write down questions

People started to clear out because they failed at cheating.

"Alright brats pencils down time for the 10th question." said Ibiki, you have a choice take the question, get it right...or don't take the question a fail.

"Why would we not take the question then?" asked a Genin

"Because if you take the question and get it wrong you can never take the chunin exam again." said Ibiki

"What, thats not fair plenty of people have taken this test lots of times." said Kiba

"Well thats just to damn bad because you got me as a procter."

After about 20 teams got kicked out Naruto got bored and stood up.

"You giving up kid?" asked a chunin.

"Nah I just decided to make a point." said Naruto turning to Ibiki, "Yes you could ban us from the chunin exam but it does not matter because there is something called field promotion, so we don't need this exam to be chunin we can become chunin by being awesome." said Naruto

Ibiki looked around and saw everyone was confident. _"Damn he got rid of my _'your doomed'_ aura, I like it."_Ibiki thought with a smirk. "Well in that case... you all pass

"WHAT!?" was the word all over the room

"This test was made to test your information gathering skills, by saying that getting _caught _cheating I meant that you needed to to NOT get caught." he said with a smirk

All of a sudden there was a crash on the window and a giant scroll got rolled out that said _THE AWESOME AND SEXY ANKO MITARASHI!_. a Purple haired lady appeared in the classroom and all the guys had nosebleeds, especially Naruto since he was the closest.

_"perverts"_was the thought going through all the females minds.

"Your early again Anko." sighed Ibiki

"Man you left alot of teams... BUT I BET I COULD TAKE THEM DOWN HALF, ALRIGHT MAGGOTS FOLLOW ME TO THE FOREST OF DEATH!"yelled Anko as she jumped out the window.

"She seems fun!" Said Naruto and Kamiko at the same time and they jumped out the window with her.

Sasuke just sighed and followed them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Alright maggots this is training ground 44 aka the Forest Of Death."said Anko

"Ha this place does not look so scary." said Kiba with a smirk, next thing he knew a kunai grazed his cheek and Anko rushed behind him, caught the kunai, and licked his cheek.

"Mmm your blood tastes divine." said Anko

All the guys were giving Kiba jealous glares.

_"Lucky son of bitch!" _yelled Naruto in his mind.

"Alright kids this test is life or death, the objective is to get a scroll that is opposite to yours, if you have an Earth scroll you have to get a Heaven scroll from another team, once you have both scrolls go to the tower in the middle of the forest... AND HERE'S THE BEST PART **KILLING ALLOWED!" **yelled Anko

"Once the gates open you may start, ready... GO!"

Everyone dashed through the gates and took of into the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Alright which one of you has a plan?" asked Kamiko.

"I say we ambush them an rip their head of." Said Naruto

"I say we ambush them while they try to get water." said Sasuke

"Hmm you both give good ideas, Naruto's is more fun, and yours Sasuke is more reasonable." said Kamiko

"How about this we split up, me and Kamiko will wait by the tower for challengers and you Sasuke wait by the river." said Naruto

"Good idea Naruto, I knew you weren't completely dumb." said Kamiko

"Thanks.. I needed that." said Naruto with a blank stare

"Lets go already." said Sasuke and they all split up

Kukukuku Sasuke is even more beautiful then I imagined. said a shady character.

(A/N Que Pedomaru xD)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was getting bored because it looked like their was no one coming.

"Lets just go and find Sasuke." said Kamiko

" Yea it looks lik- WAIT someones coming." said Naruto.

They looked down to see a red haired boy with eyeliner and by his sides where a girl with a quad ponytail and a guy dressed like a cat.

"They look easy." said Kamiko about to jump down but Naruto stopped her

"Don't rush in they might look it but their the only sand Genin here so they must be elites of their village." said Naruto

"But you where right lets go find Sasuke." said Naruto as they jumped away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was was screwed, first a giant snake attacks him then some ugly pedo lady come out of the snakes mouth eats here scroll and starts to attack (Battle rape in his conditions) him.

"Man where are my teammates when i need them." said Sasuke

"Right here Sasuke whats going on?" asked Naruto as he and Kamiko landed by Sasuke.

"Well apart from some ugly bitch trying to rape me, THERE IS A GIANT SNAKE!" yelled Sasuke

"Huh look at that." said Naruto as the snake lunged at him.

The snake failed miserably because as soon as it got close to Naruto a burst of wind ripped it to shreds

"That takes care of the snake now all we need to do is get rid of the pedophile." Said Naruto

"Kukukuku you think you can beat me you little rats?" asked The lady

"We dont think we can, we KNOW we can." said Kamiko as they charged at her.

Naruto tried to kick her in the side of the head but she blocked, then Sasuke tried to fry here with a mouth flamethrower and she turned into mud, as soon as she appeared again Kamiko bitch slapped her with a lightning covered hand sending her flying. Naruto and Sasuke appeared on both sides of here and started to beat on her.

"Did we get her?" asked Naruto

"Kukuku you rats are pretty good." said the lady as she got up, All of the team 7 Genin saw that here face was ripped and it showed another face underneath.

"I_O_'ll take that as a no." said Kamiko

"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR FACE!" yelled Sasuke in complete freaking mode.

"This is my immortality jutsu, I might as well tell you my real name... It is.. Orochimaru." Said Orochimaru

_"Hes a sannin like Jiraiya, thre is no way we can beat him..._ unless."thought Naruto, next thing he knew he was inside of a sewer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

**"So you finally need me****."s**aid a voice inside of a cage.

_"So your the Kyuubi." said Naruto_

**"Please call me** **Kurama**."said the Kyuubi

"_Okay Kurama nice to finally meet you, and to answer your question yes I do need you, my team and I are fighting someone much more powerful then us and I need your chakra to help me,I would be forever greateful to you."_said Naruto bowing on his knees

**"I Like you kid, you stare at a biju and you talk without fear, and also your respectful."**said Kurama with a grin

_"so you'll help me?"_asked Naruto

**"Of course I never liked Orochimaru any way, now leave and prepare for the chakra." said Kurama**

_"Okay and thank you again."_ said Naruto before leaving

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto opened his eyes and he felt alot of power running through him.

His hair got wilder his teeth got sharper, his whisker marks got darker, and his nails turned into claws.

Red chakra surrounded him and took the shape of a fox.

Sasuke and Kamiko just looked at Naruto in wonder confused about what was happening.

"Kukuku so you finally used the foxes chakra." said Orochimaru

"Yes **AND IM GONNA USE IT TO KILL** **YOU**!"yelled Nauto before dashing forward

He extended a chakra arm and whacked orochimaru before appearing above him and knocking him down with the tail,he then landed on Orochimaru's spin very hard causing a crater and and breaking the spin.

Naruto was just about about to take the finishing blow before a sword stuck him to a tree and orochimaru appeared before him and slammed a glowing hand into his stomach.

"FIVE PALM SEAL!" yelled orochimaru

Orochimaru then turned to Sasuke and extended his neck, but right when he was an inch in front Sasuke, Naruto used the last of his energy to jump in front of him and take the bite.

"NARUTO!" yelled Kamiko

Right then Anko appeared in front of them

"Orochimaru leave these kids alone!"yelled Anko

"Well if it isn't sweet little Anko." said Orochimaru

Anko turned to Sasuke and Kamiko.

"Run!" she yelled

Sasuke and Kamiko picked up Naruto and ran, none of them noticed the black mark on Naruto fade away.

The exam just got fucked up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N well thats the 5th chapter r&r and I will be back :D )


	7. Chapter 7

Im back

It has come to my attention that in japan the husband gets the wives last name instead of the other way around, so from now on Naruto and Kamiko's last names will be Uzumaki.

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke and Kamiko found shelter under a big cave made of tree roots, Sasuke was setting up traps while Kamiko was looking over Naruto.

While Naruto was unconscious he was talking to the Kyuubi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

**"You dumb idiot, do you know how hard it was to get rid of that mark, and now this fucking seal he put on you is stopping me from keeping your chakra flow normal."said the kyuubi**

_"I know it was a stupid move, and what did you expect he was a freaking Sannin he was not gonna be_ easy."Said Naruto**  
**

**"That is true, well im sorry to tell you this but I can't get rid of this seal because its messing up my chakra too, your gonna have to go find your father to get rid of it."**

_"Oh well, i had to meet him anyway to warn him about Orochimaru."Said Naruto_

**"What ever kid, wait your team is in danger you have to wake up."**_  
_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX  
**

outside Naruto's Mindscape

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Give us Sasuke Uchiha or we will kill your teammate." said a mummy guy holding an unconscious Naruto

"If you put one tiny cut on my brother I will castrate you!"yelled Kamiko

What they didn't know was that Naruto was awake and silently putting seals on Dosu.

"I think you should let me go, I don't swing that way." said Naruto surprising everyone, he rolled out of Dosu's grip and kicked him in the males ultimate weakness. (guess where ^_^) He then activated the seals he but on Dosu causing them to burst into electricity shocking Dosu.

"And that is how I made my great escape." said Naruto with a smirk, everyone else just gave him a blank stare.

"Good job Naruto now lets take the other two." said Sasuke

Sasuke dashed towards Zaku while Kamiko went for Kin, Kin tried to do her sucky senbon genjutsu on Kamiko but Kamiko redirected it back to her causing Kin to fall unconscious.

"ZANKUUHA!"

Zaku tried to get Sasuke with the only move he knew (really there are a lot of spammers in Naruto) but Sasuke jumped over it and sent a fireball at Zaku causing him to move and get kicked in the head by Naruto.

"Team 7 wins, now lets see if they have the scroll we need." said Naruto, he chgecked them and they did have a earth scroll.

"Alright too the tower we go!" Said Kamiko

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What does this even mean."said Naruto

They where looking at a wall with some messed up riddle on it.

"I think we need to open the scrolls." said Sasuke

"WHAT, did you not here the crazy lady say not to open the scrolls?" asked Kamiko

"Lets just try it." said Sasuke

"Alright then, stand back while I open them." said Naruto

As soon as Naruto opened them there was a puff of smoke and Kushina appeared eating ramen not even noticing them.

"Mom, what are you doing here!?" asked/yelled Kamiko scaring the Kushina so much she dropped her ramen.

( que rage )

**"Kamiko look what you did, you made me drop my** **ramen!**"yelled Kushina

_"Shes dead."_Thought Sasuke

"Im sorry, but um why are you here?" asked Kamiko again

"Oh yea im here to tell you that you passed the second part of the test." said Kushina doing an emotional 180

"Ha I knew we were going to pass." said Sasuke with a smirk

Kushina just noticed how messed up they were.

"What happened to you guys?"asked Kushina

"We fought a Sannin/Pedophile named Orochimaru/Pedomaru." they said at the same time

(Guess who said the pedophile jokes)

"Really, are you guys nalright?" asked Kushina in worry

"Other than being stabbed even though the wound is gone now, im great." said Naruto

"Alright then, you guys got here early so its 3 days before the next part of the exam starts." said Kushina before leaving

"Ramen here I come." said Naruto running into the tower

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was coming back from the kitchen with some ramen when he heard some weird noises coming from his teams room.

_"I wonder whats goin on in there." he thought_

When he opened the door he was welcomed to the sight of seeing his best friend and his sister on HIS bed, making out.

_"WHAT THE-"_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"Yelled Naruto

Kamiko and Sasuke jumped off of eachother and stared at Naruto with nervous looks on their faces

"Um hi Naruto."said Sasuke

"Why, WHY,why is my sister getting action when im not!"yelled Naruto

Kamiko and Sasuke looked at him confused.

"You mean your okay with this?"asked Kamiko

"Why wouldn't I be, its not like Sasuke is Kiba, THEN and only THEN would I not be okay with it." said Naruto

"Oh, well in that case get out unless you want to see you sister making out with a guy." said Kamiko

"Fine but I will be back in bigger numbers, meaning when I come back there will be alot of my clones holding ramen." said Naruto walking out.

As soon as Naruto closed the door Sasuke and Kamiko started kissing again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Naruto was in the Cafeteria talking to a green haired girl.

"So your really a Jinchuuriki too."she asked

Yup and I think its awesome I mean he may not look it but the Kyuubi is not as much of a jackass as I thought." said Naruto

"Well I hope when these exams are over we can get to know eachother better."said Fu

"I would like that very much." said Naruto

Right then Sasuke and Kamiko walked in and saw Naruto talking to Fu

"Damn your brother works fast." said Sasuke

"Well he is a Uzumaki after all." said Kamiko with a proud smile

They walked over to Naruto and Fu and tapped Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh hey guys I would like you to meet Fu, Fu this is Sasuke and Kamiko."said Naruto

"Nice to meet you Fu, its nice to see my brothers not gay after rejecting all of those girls in the academy." said Kamiko

Naruto glared at her while Sasuke snickered behind her, Naruto turned back to Fu

"Well I got to go Fu i hope we see each other again." said Naruto

"Okay." said Fu

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**"Hmm kit it seems you have found yourself a mate." said Kurama**

_"Oh will you shut up we have only known each other for like 3 hours." Thought Naruto_**  
**

**"Thats all it takes." said Kurama with a smirk**_  
_

_"Im done with you."thought Naruto breaking the mental link_**  
**

__xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

3 days Later

"Alright wannabes welcome to the preliminary round of the Chuunin exams, im your procter Hayate, bow get ready to fight!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE hahahaha two in 1 month that is an accomplishment for me.)

as you can tell its Naruto x Fu

the reason? i like it, why? because it is not done very much


	8. Chapter 8

Yo im back sorry for the month long wait, I was focusing on my other story so sorry about that.

But anyway here is the new chapter.

enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cuz if i did he would so have cooler clothes than he does now.

* * *

"Alright *cough* this is the preliminary round to the chuunin exam." *cough*

"Why do we need a preliminary round?" asked Kiba

"Because *cough* there is to much of *cough* you."said Hayate, "Now to explain the preliminary, you will all have a one on one match who ever wins will go on to the finals of the chuunin exam, the board will decide who will fight." said Hayate

A big board on the wall started to to go through a lot of name before it stopped on...

_Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka_

"Alright i get to fight someone strong!" yelled Kiba

Everyone else exited the arena and stood in the stands, Naruto and Kiba stood away from each other until Hayate gave the signal to go.

_"GATSUUGA" yelled Kiba as he and Akamaru_ charged at Naruto in a cyclone of sharp nail swipes.

Naruto dodged Kiba and flipped over Akamaru and grabbed him stopping the Jutsu.

"Nice try Kiba, my turn." said Naruto as he threw Akamaru back at Kiba causing Kiba to let his gaurd down to catch him leaving Naruto an opining, Naruto charged at Kiba and backflip Kicked him into the air, Naruto then created a clone and used him as a platform to jump off of and nailed Kiba in the stomach with a wind chakra powered punch.

While Naruto was focused on Kiba, Akamaru came up behind him and slashed him in the back with his claws causing Naruto to cringe in pain therefore giving Kiba time to Kick Naruto into a wall, Kiba the followed up with a barrage of punches to Naruto's chest before throwing him into the ground causing a small Naruto shaped crater in the floor.

Naruto came out of the Crater with a smirk. "Your really good Kiba that actually hurt A LOT." said Naruto

"I do try." said Kiba

"Well im not done yet, bring it on." said Naruto

Kiba took the bait and charged at Naruto, he got a bad feeling when Naruto smirked and pulled a stink bomb out of his pocket and threw it at Kiba and started doing hand signs.

_"Shadow stink bomb JUTSU"_ yelled Naruto as one stink bomb turned into 100 stink bombs, they all ignited around Kiba trapping him the Inuzuka's worst Nightmare.

"AHHH IT BURNS I QUIT JUST GET ME OUTTA HERE!" yelled Kiba

Naruto sealed all the smoke into a scroll and took Kiba back to the stands.

"Winner by forfeit Naruto Uzumaki." said Hayate

"That was low Naruto." said Kiba

"Hey whatever works." said Naruto

The board started going through names again before it stopped on..

_Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi (_i have no idea what his last name is)

"Alright my turn." said Sasuke as he jumped down

"Kick his ass Sasuke!" yelled Kamiko

"Fight!" yelled Hayate as he jumped out of the way.

Yoroi charged at Sasuke with his hand glowing and tried to get him in a grappling hold but Sasuke dodged and threw a kunai at him,Yoroi caught the kunai and charged at Sasuke with it, Sasuke used a summoning seal on his palm to release his sword (the one he has in shippuden) and charged at Yoroi, Yoroi didn't stand a chance in a kinjutsu battle with Sasuke and lost instantly but while Sasuke was ungaurded he grabbed his face and started to absorb his chakra.

_"I got to get this guy of me somehow."_ thought Sasuke before he remembered something _"I can use those electrical seals Naruto used on that Dosu guy."_

Sasuke started to apply the seals and released them causing Yoroi to release him, Sasuke them jumped back and prepared a Jutsu, "_FIRE STYLE: PHEONIX FIRE JUTSU!"__  
_

Yoroi got hit by multiple fireballs and passed out. (aka.. he BURNED!)

"Winner by K.O. Sasuke Uchiha." said Hayate

As Sasuke jumped back onto the sidelines he smirked at Naruto.

"My win was better than yours." said Sasuke

"Yea well mine was funnier." said Naruto

The board flashed Through Names again and landed on...

_Tenten v.s Temari_

_(A/N Im not writing that because it was boring, there are no words to describe how much Tenten got pwned)_

"Well that sucked." said Naruto

"I feel sorry for her ." said Kamiko

_Ino Yamanaka v.s Sakura Haruno_

The two useless fangirls talked about how there crush was better than the other girls crush before getting ready to attack eachother.

"I feel like an object.' said Naruto

"I feel violated somehow." said Sasuke

"Don't worry Sasuke i'll protect you from those fangirls, sorry Naruto can't help you." said Kamiko

_"why do i get the feeling she wouldn't even try"_thought Naruto

The two girls attacked each other with academy style taijutsu, Sakura tried using the plain Bunshin but failed epicly and got bitch slapped.

Ino the took control of Sakura's mind and forced her to give up.

_(A/N the reason Sakura gave up was because she didn't have support from Naruto which awakened her inner self causing her to break ino's jutsu like in the manga.)_

"Winner (cough) Ino Yamanaka." said Hayate

"Well she is going to get destroyed in the finals."said Naruto

The board flashed through Name again and Landed on..

_Fu of Taki v.s. Hinata Hyuuga ( evil laugh)_

Both girls jumped down and got ready to fight.

_"I have to win for Naruto."_Thought Hinata

"100 BUCKS ON FU!"yelled Naruto ( Naruto abridged FTW xD)

Fu charged in and tried to give a chakra powered punch to Hinata's chest, but Hinata blocked it and closed the tenketsu in her arm.

Fu tried to punch her again but just got her other arm's chakra blocked, Fu then decided to attack at random and headbutted hinata really hard knocking her out. (avatar the last air bender FTW)

"Winner by knockout Fu of Taki." said Hayate with a sweat drop

"That.. was intresting," said Naruto

"Weird way to win a fight." said Sasuke

The board flashed on Names again and Landed on...

_Kamiko Uzumaki v.s. Gaara sabaku_

* * *

(A/N hn shorter than usual, oh well R&R ^^


	9. omake 1

Okay i decided since there has yet to be one im gonna make an omake

Disclaimer i don't own Naruto no matter how much i want to.

ONTO THE OMAKE!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"RASENGAN!"

"AHH!"

"TAKE THIS!"

"NO NOT THE NAD- AHHHH!"

You might be wondering whats happening, well then i will explain it.

Well Kushina and Kamiko were enjoying a nice time at the bathhouses when Kamiko heard some pervy giggling, curious she she went up to the walls keeping them from the public and found a hole when she looked through it she saw an eye.

Outside the wall Jiraiya just happened to return to the village and decided to do his _Research_ before meeting Minato, he didn't expect Kushina would be there but he got to destracted by her body so he just peeped on her.

When Kamiko saw him through the hole she got really angry and kicked the wall down before chasing him forgetting about her nudity.

and alas that is the reason for the screams of pain.

"You damn perv how dare you peep, do you want what happened last time to happen again!?" Kamiko yelled before began beating the crap out of him again.

When she stopped punching him Jiraiya thought it was over until he saw Kushina fully clothed holding a huge mallet.

"I think its time to beat some sense into you old man, PREPARE TO DIE!" she yelled before smashing him with the hammer multiple times.

When Jiraiya was found he was just bruises in a comical pool of blood with a happy Kamiko and KUshina at home eating dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well thats the end

R&R

CYA


	10. Chapter 9

yo im back sorry for the wait

took me awhile cuz im just getting outta school

well heres the new chapter enjoy

...

Kamiko jumped down into the arena and stood in front of Gaara who just looked at her with a bored face.

"Are you guys ready?"asked Hayate, they both nodded, "Then BEGIN!" he said

Kamiko hopped a few feet back while throwing 3 Kunai with exploding tags connected to them.

_"SHADOW KUNAI JUTSU." _she said as the 3 kunai turned into 300

Gaara just stood their as a giant wall of sand formed in front of him and blocked the kunai.

when the smoke cleared Kamiko was charging at him with a ninjato, but every time she tried to get around the sand it just blocked her.

_"Time for a different approach"_ she thought as she gathered chakra to her fist.

She used a shunshin to get in front of him and delivered a chakra powered punch that broke through the sand an connected with Gaara's face.

in the stands Gaara's siblings and sensei were surprised. _"she actually managed to hit him"_ they thought

_"What is this feeling, is it.. pain?" thought Gaara_

" You are the first to ever make me feel pain Uzumaki, you will be fun to play with" said Gaara as he got a crazed look on his face.

**_" Sand Tsunami!"_**yelled Gaara as a huge wave of sand erupted from his gourd taking the shape of a tidal wave and came forward to smash Kamiko.

Kamiko made a shadow clone and had it build chakra to make a blue orb in her hand, she then ran towards the tsunami and thrust it forward.

"RASENGAN!" she yelled as the rasengan drilled through the sand giving her a way out. But befor she could get all the away out the tsunami turned into a tentical and grabbed her leg slamming her into the wall.

The sand then covered her and Gaara got ready to finish her.

"Mother will have your blood, SAND BURIAL. as the sand crushed her she popped into smoke

Kamiko came from under Gaara with a rasengan and slammed it into him.

Gaara flew into the wall and sat for a few seconds before getting up with chunks of sand coming off of him.

"This is the most fun I have ever had, you will prove my existence Uzumaki!" yelled Gaara as half of his face turned demon-like.

up in the stands Naruto had was looking with wide eyes. _"What is that, is he a jinchuuriki?"_

Gaara charged at Kamiko and punched her into the air before using his sand to grab her and start slamming her into the ground repeatedly while laughing.

Kamiko manged to free her self from the sand and started to run around the arena while dodging his sand.

"Why are you running Uzumaki?!" Yelled Gaara]

"This is not running" said Kamiko "This is a strategic withdraw."

Kamiko made 10 shadow clones and all had them make hand signs

_"FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU" _they all yell as they all sent fire balls at Gaara from all sides

Gaara used his sand to block but the fire started to turn it into glass. eventually Gaara was trapped inside a glass orb unable to move.

"I won!" yelled Kamiko

Hayate got ready to call it before the glass exploded and Gaara charged at Kamiko and trapped her in sand.

_"I don't have anymore chakra to get out of this" _she thought "Proctor I give up" she said

"Winner by forfeit Gaara" said Hayate

But Gaara didn't listen and got ready to kill Kamiko.

Naruto jumped down while doing handseals before his hand got coated in sharp wind chakra.

"_FUUKIRI_" (_WIND BLADE) _he yelled before he cut Kamiko out of the sand.

Naruto turned and glared at Gaara before going back up to the stands with Kamiko.

The rest of the matches went like this

chouji vs dosu winner dosu

shino vs zaku winner shino

shikamaru vs kin winner shikamaru

Lee vs Neji winner lee ( yea thats right neji's got nothing on the gates)

kankuro vs misumi winner kankuro

"That concludes the prelims" said Hayate " the next exam will be at the leaf arena in one month."

...

After the prelims kakashi took Sasuke to train and Kamiko trained with Kushina in kenjutsu

"So dad who you got to train me?" asked Naruto to Minato

"He should be here in about 2 days, until then im gonna start teaching you the basics of the flying thunder god." said Minato

"Awesome, with that I could be the strongest Genin in history." said Naruto

okay first im gonna show you the seal formula

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 days later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Naruto your trainer will be at the hot spring" said Minato before Naruto took of

...

as Naruto was looking around the hot spring he saw a man with long white hair peeping into the girls side of the bath.

"Jiraiya?" asked Naruto

The man turned around and smiled at Naruto before silently telling him to shut up.

"Quiet boy im getting some good material here don't ruin it for me, wow Konoha has got some weird haired chicks never seen a girl with green hair before.

_"Green hair he doesn't mean-"_

Naruto pushed Jiraiya out of the way and looked inside seeing Fu with only a towel on.

from behind Jiraiya saw a Red aura cover Naruto before he turned around his eyes red with an evil smirk on his face.

"You chose the wrong time to peep Jiraiya" said Naruto before he rushed at Jiraiya and threw him onto the other side of the gate.

All he could hear was Jiraiya's screams before he limped out of the hot spring and glared at Naruto.

"What was that for?" he asked "you usually don't care when you see me getting research."

"This time was different, how dare you peep on Fu" said Naruto"

"Fu.. you mean the green haired girl, why would you care?" asked Jiraiya

"N-no reason" said Naruto with a blush on his face

"I see, my godson is growing up, ah I can finally give you the wonderful _talk_"said Jiraiya with a smirk

"Your the only one who would think that talk was wonderful." said Naruto "anyway im guessing your the one who is gonna train me?"

"Yes" said Jiraiya "Your father thinks its time for you to learn how to summon toads, and im also gonna help you complete the rasengan by adding an element"

"Cool lets get started then" said Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omake

Naruto's confusion

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minato and kushina were worried about naruto because he just sat in his room thinking for a whole day which they thought was confusing since he could never sit still for more than 5 minutes.

Finally Minato decided to check it out.

"Naruto whats wrong with you, you have just been sitting here for the whole day with out moving and me and your mother are worried." said Minato

"Well, I was thinking, how do we have things like t.v., movies, computers, radios, in house lighting, and camaras yet we live in time for like only farming and carriages instead of cars?" asked Naruto

To this day Minato still could never find an answer to that question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thats the end of the chaper

r&r

cya


	11. Chapter 10

Here is another chapter

read and enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One month had passed and and the chuunin exam arena was filled with civilians and ninja placing bets on the matches.

Down on the ground was 10 Genin.

"Alright guys this exam will be like the prelims, one on one matches, first fight Fu vs Temari everyone else go too the competitor box to wait for your match." said the proctor

Everyone but Temari and Fu walked up to the their box to wait for their match.

"Are you two ready?" asked Genma

Both nodded.

"Then Begin." he said jumping away

Fu made the first move charging at Temari doing handseals. "_Hiden:Runpingakure no Jutsu."_

A huge cloud of powder blocked Fu from Temari's sight

"Useless." said Temari swinging her fan and blowing the powder away.

When the arena was clear Fu was nowhere to be found. Temari looked around before she was punched from behind by Fu using some of the Nanabi's chakra to strengthen it.

When Temari got back up she barley had time to block Fu's kick with her fan, Temari then used her fan to whack Fu in the chest with her fan before opening it and and sending a huge blast of wind at her. "_Wind scythe jutsu!"_

Fu flew back into the tree before using it to stop herself.

Temari got ready to launch another wind jutsu when green chakra surrounded Fu like a cloak.

"_Hiden:Runpingakure no jutsu"_ said fu as thepowder came from her mouth again.

"If it didn't work the first time, what makes you think its gonna work the second time?" asked Temari

Fu just smirked before Throwing a kunai with an exploding tag connected to it into the mist before igniting it causing a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Temari was lying on the ground with second degree burns and her fan destroyed.

"Winner, Fu" said Genma as the crowd cheered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fu went up to the competitors box while Temari got carried away on a stretcher

"Next match Lee vs Gaara."

Both competitors came down into the arena and took their stances.

"BEGIN!"

Lee made the first move trying to get into Gaara's sand to get a hit.

Gaara used some of his sand to trip lee before slamming him in to the wall, he then shot a jet of sand into Lee's stomach causing cracks to form behind Lee.

Lee substituted with a leaf and appeared on the other side of the arena.

Lee charged again at Gaara. "_Leaf Hurricane"_

Gaara's sand blocked the attack but lee chose to jump and land a kick to Gaara's head. ( Remember its been a month so he is faster)

"Your fun." said Gaara with a grin

"There is more where that came from, _" Initial Gate OPEN!"_

Lee took of with more speed before appearing under Gaara and kicking him up, he then appeared under Gaara and wrapped him in bandages before they started spinning downward. _"PRIMARY LOTUS"_

They made a crater in the ground and lee jumped out breathing heavily.

After a few seconds Gaara got up with a crazed look and pieces of sand coming of his face.

"YOUR BLOOD WILL PROVE MY EXISTENCE." he said as he started slamming waves of sand at Lee trying to crush him.

Lee jumped onto a wall and used chakra to stick to it.

_"I must take off my weights if I want to beat him."_ thought Lee as he removed his legwarmers and weights throwing them to the ground.

He then charged at Gaara and started hopping around him landing hits before the sand could counter.

"GATE OF HEALING!" yelled Lee as he sped up his attack.

"GATE OF LIFE." said Lee as his skin turned red.

He then Kicked Gaara into the air.

"GATE OF PAIN" said lee as he then jumped into the air and started punching Gaara around.

"GATE OF LIMIT." said Lee as his muscles started to Tear and blue chakra started to appear around him.

He continued to punch Gaara around be fore wrapping him in bandages connected to his arm and pulled him up.

"AND KNOW THE FINISHER, HIDDEN LOTUS." yelled Lee as he kicked Gaara down causing a shock wave on impact.

Gaara landed on the ground causing a crater.

when the dust cleared everyone could see that Gaara was lying on a bed of sand.

Gaara was beaten and bloody but manged to lift his arm and shoot some sand at Lee who was in too much pain to get away.

"Sand burial." he said as he crushed one of Lee's legs and an arm.

Lee couldn't stay awake anymore and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

"Winner Gaara." said Genma

People came and took Lee and Gaara to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thee next match will be between Shino and dosu." said Genma

Shino used a bug shunshin to appear on the ground and Dosu jumped down.

"Begin" said Genma

Shino made the first move sending a swarm of bugs at Dosu.

Dosu took out a kunai and started chopping them down but some manged to get through and eat away some of his chakra.

_"Secret technique: insect jar." _said Shino creating a dome of his insects around Dosu. _"secret technique: insect Tornado." _said shino ad the dome closed and formed a Tornado around Dosu rapidly sucking his chakra away.

When the bugs came back to shino he rushed at Dosu and delivered a hard punch to his jaw. Dosu rolled around for a few seconds before he stopped moving.

"Winner shino." said Genma

Shino Returned to the competitors box while Dosu was taken away by a medic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Next match, Shikamaru vs Kankuro of the sand.

Skikamaru took his sweet time coming down to the center while Kankuro jumped down.

"Are both fighters ready?" asked Genma

Shikamaru just gave a shrug while Kankuro nodded his head.

"Then begin." said Genma

Kankuro took Crow of his back and launched him at Shikamaru.

_"From what I can see he needs that puppet to fight, so if i get rid of it I should win without a problem."_ thought Shikamaru.

_"Shadow Possession jutsu."_ said Shikamaru as he connected his shadow to crow _"Shadow binding"_

"What, he can't move." said Kankuro

Shikamaru charged at him and started delivering punches and kicks, Kankuro was to slow to block them.

Kankuro waited for Shikamaru's shadow to come off of crow before pulling the puppet back to stab Shikamaru.

Shikamaru smirked before back flippingover Crow causing it to stab Kankuro in the arm instead of him.

"Damn!" yelled Kankuro

_"shadow strangle jutsu."_ said shikamaru as a hand made his shadow wen up and started to choke Kankuro.

"Give up." said Shikamaru as the shadow hand tightened around Kankuro's neck.

"I forfeit" said Kankuro as the shadow hand disappeared and Shikamaru took a step back.

"Good cuz I was running outta chakra and probably couldn't the jutsu for another minute." said Shikamaru with a smirk.

_"He tricked me into giving up!" _ thought Kankuro in anger

"Winner by forfeit Shikamaru Nara." aid Genma as the crowd cheered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The Final match will be between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." said Genma

Both Naruto and Sasuke shunshined to the center and grinned at each other.

"Are you both ready?" asked Genma, both nodded

"Then begin"

Sasuke made the first move making handseals. _ KATON:GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU." _Yelled Sasuke as he launched a giant fireball from his Mouth at Naruto.

Naruto went through his own handseals. _"Doton: Mud wall Jutsu" _ said Naruto as Mud came from his mouth and formed a wall between him and Sasuke blocking the Fireball.

They then charged at eachother and and started a Taijutsu fight.

Naruto managed to land a punch to Sasuke's face but at the same time Sasuke landed a kick to Naruto's stomach.

They both jumped away from eachother and grinned both starting some handseals.

"Chidori"

"Fuukiri"

Lightning chakra appeared on Sasuke's hand while Wind Chakra appeared on Naruto's, they both charged at eachother and thrust their techniques at eachother.

when the Two jutsu Hit eachother wind and lightning started swirling around them before they were both blown back.

When they Got back up an explosion came from the Kage box and ninja started fighting eachother in the stands.

The invasion of Konoha had begun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

alright thats the end of that chapter

r&r

cya


End file.
